


the one with all the angst.

by spyrowrites



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Did I just start Fringe, Did i also create an oc straight off the bat?, Established Relationship, F/M, Febuwhump, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Peter Bishop is said twin, Twin sibling, Twins, Whump, because the Bishop's need more love, yes yes i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrowrites/pseuds/spyrowrites
Summary: FEBUWHUMP 2021 (let's be real, by now you know that I may or may not finish it.)prompts are first posted on my tumble (jonasquinns)i only just started watching fringe, so I may be rusty but here's to any fringe fans out there in 2021.
Relationships: Peter Bishop & Original Female Character, Peter Bishop/Olivia Dunham, Walter Bishop & Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. i can't lose you too. day one.

**Author's Note:**

> using alternate number two “ i can’t lose you too ” kathryn must come to terms that peter wants to get out of boston.
> 
> a/n: my first time writing fringe, also considering i’m at season three only, bare with me if i got any background info wrong xx but i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> warnings: none  
> pairing: peter/kathryn (platonic)

* * *

It had been hard saying goodbye to their father. While Kathryn had a rather rocky relationship with Walter, he was still her dad - still the man who had looked after her, raised her, did everything he could to keep her safe (even after she came to learn about the events of Jacksonville. Kathryn knew that Walter was only trying to help her - keep her safe). In the early months of 1996 just after the Bishop twins turned 18, Kathryn came to the realisation that she was _losing_ the men in her life, especially as she watched Peter, from the last step in their old home, pack his bags. 

Teeth bit the corner of her lips as she clutched onto one of Walter’s old cardigan’s, resting her elbows on her knees and tried to keep the tears out of her eyes, she felt like all she had been doing lately was _crying_. The tightness in her chest seemed to get worse as she last bag was zipped up and dumped next to the front door. Blue eyes lingered on the bag and her face remained tilted downwards, pressed into the rough fabric of the cardigan. Kathryn knew it was because she didn’t want to face the fact that now they were 18, they could go anywhere they want and for Peter that was away from Boston. _Away from her._

“You don’t have to leave,” came her rough voice, still a little sore from the tears she had shed earlier that morning. “You can stay here, with me. We could get that little apartment we were looking at?” Eyes stayed focused on the suitcase and Kathryn didn’t notice when Peter came to kneel down in front of her, hands coming to pry the cardigan out from her hands and placed it down next to her on the step. Peter let his hands move to rest on both her shoulders, it was only at the contact that the brunette looked up at him.

“I can’t stay here.” Peter finally spoke and Kathryn nodded her head slowly. “Walter’s been at St Claire’s for almost five years now and I don’t think he’s going to get better.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t call him Walter,” Kathryn snipped - it had started ever since their mother died. Peter almost felt like it was their father’s fault and when the incident at the lab occurred that seemed to be the final nail in the coffin, even if they had just been _thirteen_ \- Peter had made up his mind. Peter just gave her a look, before he stood - hands gripping onto her shoulders, forcing her to stand as well. Her body was sluggish and she all but slumped against him, arms wrapping around his waist. “ **I can’t lose you too**.” She mumbled into his chest. 

Peter let a soft smile cross his lips as his arms moved to wrap around her as well - pulling her tighter against him. “You’re not losing me.” He whispered pressing a kiss against the crown of her head. “You could never lose me, I’m always with you - it’s the twin thing remember?” 

The twin thing - something that they had come up with when they were younger. Whenever one of them would feel something the other would feel it as well, almost like they were connected - it had dimmed a little bit when Peter got sick, but it most definitely grew again as they got older and spent a lot more time together (since he wasn’t as sick anymore and Peter could finally go to school with her, play with her) “I will always just be a phone call away.” He continued after a couple of minutes, Kathryn nodded her head against his chest once more before she stepped back up another step so that she could get herself together.

“Still sucks though.” she mumbled to herself, hands coming to wipe away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. 

“You can always come with me?” The look in Peter’s eyes showed that that is kinda what he had been hoping for. Giving her one last chance to change her mind before he left for the airport, but Kathryn shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I can’t leave dad,” she answered and Peter only sighed letting his head fall and look down at the floor. 

“I know you can’t,” he replied before he took a deep breath in and stood straighter. “Just know that if you _ever_ need me…”

“I know, Peter.” Kathryn smiled - the house had been on the market for a good couple of months now and Kathryn couldn’t just up and leave without selling it, she also didn’t want to tell Peter that she was planning on leaving the _country_ as well, but not until she had everything finalized here. Her photographer work wasn’t nearly enough to keep the house, but it was enough to look for opportunities in other places. 

“I love you, Kitty.” Peter said for the last time that day, hand resting against the open door frame and Kathryn couldn’t help but smile at the nickname. 

“I love you too, Petey.” And with that, the door shut behind him and Kathryn was all alone.


	2. day two & three. i can't take this anymore & imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEBUWHUMP day two “i can’t take this anymore” & three “imprisonment” - kathryn is stuck in the alternate universe with no way home.
> 
> a/n: i’m combining these two because a) i was sick as fuck the last week so i couldn’t write on the days and b) they work well together.
> 
> sorry it's so short - my head hurts like a bitch, time for sleep x

* * *

The alternate world had been so weird and yet so familiar at the same time. Looking down the street, Kathryn could almost tell herself that it was home, that the people on the sidewalk and getting out of their cars were the same as the ones who would always walk past her. But of course, everything had to go wrong when they were trying to go home, the explosion had knocked her off her feet and she had felt her head crack against the asphalt before everything went black. When Kathryn had come too she thought she was in the hospital back home but instead she found herself in a **_white box_** and not at home.

Time seemed to pass differently in the box, with nothing but the four walls and the window to keep her occupied, she really had no idea how much time had passed. She tried desperately to open the door with her powers, even the window - but her energy would just bounce off and occasionally hit back into her. After the tenth time of _willingly_ hurting herself to see if the door or window would budge - the eye hole opened with force and the guard snapped at her to stop otherwise they would have no choice but to sedate her again. Though It gave her a little sense of pride when she flicked her hand slightly towards the guard - he disappeared and he was suddenly groaning in pain. At least she could get past the eye hole.

Kathryn picked aimlessly at the food that was on the tray in front of her, it had been the same meal the last dozen times. Her **imprisonment** felt like it was never-ending, that the only time out of the box was when they would take by force up the elevator and to a laboratory where the only thing she remembered was getting sedated and waking up sore. However, today was different - well so she hoped. When the lights turned on and the small room was flooded with light, it took Kathryn a second to realise what was happening. Turning slightly on the bed, she noticed that the window on the left-hand wall was slowly opening. Squinting against the bright lights, Kathryn couldn’t help but almost let a sob of relief escape her lips. “Dad!” It was instinctual, something she had said so many times before but when Kathryn really took in his appearance, clean and pristine - his hair was cute and his face shaven, wearing a suit and tie. He looked nothing like her Walter and when he kept staring back at her with that blank look - his eyes holding something that Kathryn had _never_ seen her father wear, she finally broke.

Her body fell forward, knees slamming down against the concrete flooring and her hands covered her head - fingers gripping strands of her hair. “No!” She screamed. “No! **I can’t take this anymore**!” She cried. Kathryn could barely remember leaving and coming back to the box - what she did remember was waking up and feeling like her whole body had been run over by a truck. The marks on her arms allowed her to put two and two together - that they were doing something to her. Putting something in her, something that wasn’t good. “You can’t make me into her!” Another scream and she snapped upwards, her face red and her eyes swollen. Walking on her knees, her hands slammed against the window. The man behind the window didn’t even flinch and that made Kathryn’s blood boil even more. “Let me out of here!” But Walternate just continued to stare. “Let me out of here, Walter!” But nothing was said and he turned on his heel and walked away.

Kathryn watched in cold numbness as the man who looked like her father just left her in that cell - alone and scared. The lights turning off in an instant and her body fell against the floor, curling in on herself as another scream ripped through her throat. She really needed to get home, even if it was going to kill her.


	3. day four. impaling (alt!kathryn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me being three weeks l ATE. oh well, I'm gonna try and finish it still - even if feb ends xx
> 
> this is also dedicated to my online best friend, happy birthday b by xx

* * *

It was strange, there was a point in her life that Kathryn just knew that she was going to die at a young age. This time in a physical sense, emotionally she had died a long time ago, the night that her brother was taken when they were only just seven years old. Right out from his bed and he was never seen from again - the authorities had labelled Peter Bishop as deceased and Kathryn chose to believe it, the bond that had been strong between the pair of them had been severed and she couldn’t feel him anymore. That was the night she knew she had emotionally shut herself off from everybody, she had _died_ then and there.

So of course it would come as no surprise to anyone when she got caught up in things that she shouldn’t have. Parallel worlds and doppelgängers weren’t really where Kathryn thought she would end up, but she had wanted to please her father, please the man who seemed to have emotionally abandoned her when she was younger. Without Peter, there seemed to be no Walter Bishop and now as the Secretary of Defense, Kathryn knew that this was would be the only thing to make him proud. So infiltrating the other universe with Agent Olivia Dunham, Kathryn made sure that she was convincing and brilliant - trying her best to overcome the fact that Peter ... her **_brother_** was alive and well.

But there had been _no_ bond - no sudden reconnection and that made Kathryn’s **_mission_** a whole lot easier. But then there was **_him_**. Adrián Matias. A man, who on her side was wanted by her father for crimes unthinkable, someone who the Fringe Division had a ~~kill on sight~~ order. While on this side he seemed to be the complete opposite. He was a **PUPPY,** a doting partner that would corner Kathryn in the hallway - or drag her into a closet because they weren’t to be found out. And of course, Kathryn let herself fall into character and it felt SO good to feel something again. Of course, it all had to come undone when Olivia was caught - when Peter realised that it wasn’t her when he realised that his _sister_ wasn’t his **REAL** sister and they were forced to go back home.

Kathryn tried not to think about **_HIM_** but it seemed to be impossible. Catching up on what her doppelganger had been getting up too, she noticed that the man that she had **_fallen_** in love with on the other side had the same idea about _her_. But of course, it would end in tragedy. He had only been using her - he had come to know about the other universe, had come to realise that the woman who he was **_with_** now wasn’t the one he **WANTED**. But he kept playing, manipulating her into telling him how it was possible to get to the other side and well - of course, once he had the information he did not need **_THIS_** version anymore.

She would have thought that he would use a gun? Something that he was more known for, but the knife in her gut was something she hadn’t been expecting - a gun she would have had more time to react, had the opportunity to move it away from her, probably turn it back on him, maybe that’s why he had slowly pushed into her as he pressed a kiss against her lips - it was **_rough_** and demanding and his hand wrapped around her neck, pushing her back against the mattress - **_IMPALING_** her and the soft gasp that escaped her lips when he pulled away, hand lingering around her throat.

“ _Fuck_...” Came the breathless reply and the man above her could only smirk. His hand coming up to grip onto her chin - fingers digging into her skin and she knew that it would leave a bruise (especially with how much blood was now spilled on the white sheets of the bed), making sure that she watched him and didn’t look down. His other hand let go of the knife and a cry escaped Kathryn’s lips as the weapon was jostled, her own hands moved down to grip onto it but Adrián had wrapped her wrists into a **_bruising_** grip, shoving them above her head and slamming them into the headboard as another cry escaped her lips. “... _you_.”

She knew that she could have thrown him across the room with her powers, but her mind was so incredibly sluggish that she didn’t even think she could lift her head. The pounding was starting to become unbearable and the pain in her abdomen was getting worse, the shock was starting to wear off and she knew that if she didn’t do something soon she would die. His lips moved but she couldn’t make out what he said, probably something incredibly assholey.

“ _Nothing personal,”_ He had the audacity to say in English and Kat couldn’t take it anymore and with the last bit of her strength, the red energy that had become a symbol of her power glowed around her hands and Matias was thrown off her body - slamming right into the wall opposite the bed - his body falling to the ground and Kathryn couldn’t help the satisfied snort that escaped her body as her eyes started to grow heavy, her body was shaky and tears had started to roll down her cheeks, well she guessed this was it now. Killed by the doppelganger of the man that she fell in love with, how ironic was that _?_


	4. day five. coma (alternative)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s day five ! also two days in a row? a miracle. anyway enjoy some sibling fluff and of course angst. !

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this.” Those were the exact words that had left Kat’s lips as she stood in front of her twin brother. Both pairs of eyes, however, were focused on the massive doomsday device in front of them - the machine that had been plaguing their lives for almost a year now. It was still very much active, whirring and pulsing with electricity. A frown found its way onto her brow, as Kat bit the inside of her cheek.

“Now you’re just being overly cautious,” Peter had retorted and she shot him a look wanting to say something in retaliation but Agent Broyles interrupted them saying that the scientists were ready when he was. Both Astrid and Walter wished him _good luck_ , leaving Kat to do so last - Peter didn’t even get to speak when she suddenly surged forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Peter grunted at the force of her body crashing into his, he hadn’t felt her hug him this hard since they both went their separate ways. “I’ll be fine.” She had to let him do this because if she didn’t then the whole universe would be screwed.

As she stepped away, moving to stand next to her father (who reached out his hand and gripped onto hers) they watched as Peter moved towards the **_stupid_** machine and ... instantly get thrown away from it landing on the ground looking like he had just gone through a storm. For the next hour or so everyone seemed to be running on pure adrenaline, especially her and Walter. The pair of them not leaving Peter’s bed once he had come out of surgery, the doctor’s telling them that physically he was fine but they just couldn’t wake him up. That he was now in a **coma**.

Kat was perched next to him on the bed - her small frame allowing her to rest her head against his chest and clutch onto his hand with a tight grip (hoping to see if he’d react), without hurting him further. Walter had left the room not that long ago, but he had given his attention to his daughter, resting a hand against her head and pressing a kiss to her forehead. It was strange, that was the most affection she had gotten out of Walter for the last two years - not to say that he wasn’t **_affection_** just that touch wasn’t his strongest suit.

“Hey,” Looking up Kat spotted Olivia as she lingered in the doorway - her eyes shifting to look at the man next to her unconscious in the bed. Kat could tell that Olivia was upset that she hadn’t been there for him, that she hadn’t been with them when they were testing this crazy theory. Maybe she would have objected? Kat thought, maybe Olivia would have talked some sense into her twin. Kat shifted, turning to rest on her back trying her best not to jostle Peter.

“Hey,” She replied, her voice rough and she could instantly tell that her tears had made her face quite red and puffy. Shifting once more, Kat sat up on the bed. “How was New York?” She really didn’t want to linger on the fact that she looked like ass. Olivia sighed and made her way into the room, pulling off her jacket and chucking it over the back of the chair Walter had claimed.

“No luck,” The blonde replied sitting down in the chair and leaning against her knees, pressing her face into her hands. “Any trace of Sam Weiss was a dead end. Even the apartment that apparently belonged to him was a cover.” Kat let her nose scrunch as she let the information sink in. “How is he?” Olivia questioned and Kat looked down at her brother.

“Uh, apparently he’s good ...” She frowned again. “He’s fine just that ... he’s not waking up.” A sniff then and Kat had to hide her face in her hands. She didn’t move until she felt a slender hand against her back. Looking up, Kat saw that Olivia had stood from the chair and moved to stand next to her. “I should have stopped him...” She mumbled.

Olivia shook her head, hand rubbing against the brunette’s back. “Even if you tried it wouldn’t have worked.” The agent replied. “You know Peter better than anyone. Once he has his mind made up,” Kat couldn’t help the snort that left her lips. “Besides he was trying to save the universe.”

“But still ...” Kat trailed off before she fell to the side, her head coming to rest against Olivia’s stomach. “I should have protected him.” Olivia’s other hand came to rest against the side of Kat’s head, a kiss was pressed to her crown.

“You are now.”

“I’m a terrible sister,” A sigh left her lips, stuttering slightly as the tears started to appear once more. Olivia tightened her grip on Kat and shook her head even if the younger girl couldn’t see.

“Of course you’re not,” the blonde pulled away, placing her hands on both of Kat’s cheeks, tilting her head up and wiping away her tears. “You’re the best sister that Peter has and he knows that.” Kat couldn’t help the smile that slowly crossed her lips. “He’s proud of you.” Kat let herself fall forward against Olivia once more, her arms wrapping around the other woman’s waist this time. “Remember that.”

“I will...”


End file.
